grand_theft_auto_vi6fandomcom-20200214-history
Agent 14
Agent 14 (1979-Present) is a central character and the main deuteragonist of Grand Theft Auto VI. He also acts as the operator of the Heist Missions. Background Nothing is known about Agent 14 before the events of Grand Theft Auto Online. He talks very little about his organization. When he introduces himself to the GTA Online Protagonists, he informs them that they are not helping him and that he is not involved, just a bystander doing a favor. Very little is known about Agent 14 is known to be fact as most of his character is explained through dialog by himself which could all end up being false. During some the setup missions, he tasks the players with doing dealings with IAA Agent Karen Daniels, establishing that he has information about her surveillance detail keeping an eye on her. Due of his knowledge and his connections with agency governments and those shady affairs, not to mention the nature of the heists involved, it is somewhat safe to presume that Agent 14 is indeed part of the IAA or some black ops organization under the control of the US government. During his interaction with the player, he reveals he has an unnamed boss, which is the one who is assigning The Humane Labs Raid (and possibly all other heists) which further concretes his dealings and/or involvement of shady government agencies. Lesterexplicitly lets the player know that he would prefer knowing nothing or as little as possible when dealing with Agent 14, including with any of theJOBS he has. However, according to Lester, he still gets a finder's fee from Agent 14 or the organization he is working for by referring the player(s) as "degenerates" for hire. Events in GTA Online Lester Crest calls the player after The Fleeca Job to inform them of a new score. He sounds uneasy about it and says that he "wouldn't touch it with a ten foot barge pole". Shortly after the call, the player can go to his or her high-endAPARTMENT and let Agent 14 enter into the apartment and subsequently into the planning room where he will introduce himself as the bystander of an organization that needs the crew's services, informing them that he is not employing the players but only offering them an opportunity. The crew is then debriefed on getting Professor Maxim Rashkovsky out of Bolingbroke Penitentiary. The Agent informs the players that the professor did indeed commit the crimes that he is charged of but that his organization needs the man to be free in order to help them in a futureJOB. He helped the members of the heist crew via voice communication throughout the course of the setup missions, until they finally broke the professor out of prison. After the professor has escaped the prison and eventually, the country, he provides schematics of the Humane Labs and Research facility that helps Agent 14 create a plan to complete the crew's next task, to infiltrate the Humane Labs. Agent 14 says that the Humane labs used to be controlled by a pharmaceutical company owned by Rashkovsky and Dima Popov, but now has been acquired by a shadow company owned by Don Percival, the CEO of Merryweather Security which he refers to be a "war mongering, right wing douche with all the subtlety of a red dildo". Agent 14's organization believes that Percival is up to no good in the Humane Labs due to some intel pointing towards the development of a nerge agent which is why he wants the crew to infiltrate the facility and steal any intelligence about what is actually going on in the labs. After completing several other setup missions and the lab raid itself, he thanks the crew for their help, expressing his joy that they didn't get themselves killed unlike other operatives he has lead in the field before (allegedly) and is never seen or heard from again after breaking the radio transmission. During the Events in Grand Theft Auto V In 2015, under the recommendation of Lester Crust, Agent 14 has come to help famous producer and former thief Michael De Santa, Gangster Franklin Clinton, Crime Lord Trevor Phillips, Former hitman Niko Bellic and Ex-Military operative Angela Percival to set up various heist operations thus replacing Lester as the mastermind. Agent 14 is also revealed to be a double agent working for the Federal Investigation Bureau. In one of the endings, he will either message Michael about one of the protagonists demise or help him face off against Herwin Bronthson. Mission Appearances * Mr De Santa * The Arrival * Agent 14 * Money In The Bank * Maze Bank Tower (boss) * Inconvenient Matters (post mission call) * Homecoming (post mission message) * Negotiation At It's Price (boss) * The Medals At Valors (boss) * Hunting Cathliff (boss) * The Mouse In The Bait (boss) * The Changer Of Time (boss) * The Sentence (boss) * Massacre For A Reason (boss) * Preparations (boss) * Cathliff On The Tank (boss) * Plane (boss) * Bus (boss/voice) * Station (boss/voice) * Wet Work (boss/voice) * Prison Break (boss) * Special Treatment * Oversee Of War (boss) * Military Heist (boss) * A Price To Pay (boss) * Goodnight Sweet Prince (boss) * Fuelled Up (boss) * Garbage Day (boss) * Clueless (boss) * Doctor Is In (boss) * Importance (boss) * The Labs (boss) * Key Codes (boss/voice) * Insurgents (boss/voice) * EMP (boss/voice) * Valkyrie (boss/voice) * Deliver Emp (boss/voice) * Human Raid (boss) * Viva Va Las Venturas * Evasion * At The Right Price (post mission call) * Helicopters (boss/voice) * Weaponry (boss/voice) * Suits (boss/voice) * Ocean's Eleven (boss) * Los Santos At Night * Captured Leader * Eye Of The Storm (boss) * Return To North Yankton (post mission message) * Out Of Bureau * Out Of Agency * General Observations (boss) * White House Down (boss) * A Dark Tradegy (post mission message) * Something Sensible (post mission message) * The Time Has Come (post mission message) * Beauty Turned To Waste (post mission message) * Endgame Category:Characters Category:Mission-givers